


Showing Her

by articcat621



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The pregnancy is an adjustment for them both, but luckily, Penny and Sheldon are making things work.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Penny
Kudos: 48
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Showing Her

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 18th: shameless fluff. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters of Big Bang Theory belong to their respective owners, not me. Not making any money here.

Penny let out a tired sigh, turning in the mirror. No matter which way she turned, she didn't like what she saw. "Sheldon?" She called out, heading to the living room. 

"Yes, Penny?" Sheldon asked, looking up from the academic paper he was reading from _his_ spot on the sofa.

"Am I getting fat?" She asked bluntly, looking at the swelling of her middle. She was four months along, but she felt as if she was gaining too much too quickly. She bit her lip, waiting for Sheldon to respond. He was having a hard time adjusting to the pregnancy, but she needed to hear his reassurances. 

Sheldon stood, crossing the room towards her. He took her hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing them. His gaze went to her bump before he looked her in the eye. "You look beautiful." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I just feel like I'm gaining too much. My thighs... arms..." She frowned, her expression clearly displaying how she felt.

"Nonsense," Sheldon assured her. "You're carrying our child, Penny. Our future, little genius is in there." He grinned when he saw her roll her eyes at his words. "You look beautiful to me. Every curve... it's beautiful. You're beautiful. " He pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"I love you," she whispered when they broke apart. "Sorry for being so insecure." She looked at him nervously. 

"No need to apologize. Ever. All right?"

"Okay," Penny murmured.

"You are beautiful," Sheldon assured her when he saw the lingering doubts on her expression. Reaching up, he rubbed his face in thought. "Penny, I'm no good at being smooth and romantic, but I promise you that you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. Please, believe me. You know I wouldn't lie about something like this." He peered into her gaze, hoping she'd see that he meant it.

Blushing, Penny nodded. "I believe you." Leaning forward, she kissed Sheldon. 

"Shall I take you to our bedroom and show you just how beautiful you are?" He asked, his voice husky.

Penny beamed. "I wouldn't be opposed."

"Come on, then," Sheldon said, pulling her towards their room where he indeed showed her just how beautiful she was to him.


End file.
